lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
The rented house
*Robbing the Cradle - *How Could You? - *Student Film - *No More Lies - *Secrets Revealed - *My School Project - *He's Not Talking - *Carving Pumpkins - *Tailgating - *When Nikki Attacks... - *Ninja Video by ElizKM86 - *We All Make Mistakes - *Batting Practice - *Pi - *Battle of the Sexes - *Nice Try - *They Beat Her!!! - *Slow Down and Stare - *lonelygirl15 Season Two... So Far - *Is This The End? - *School's Out - *School’s In - *Sarah and the City - *Connections - *The Ladies Room - *Gay or Not? - *The Beast's Turn - "MMYB" - *lonelygirl15 Week 14 Recap - *They're Gone - *Missing Friends - *Drunk By Bedtime - *Jonas Cares - *Playing Doctor - *Conjugal Visit - *Germ Warfare Attack - *Rebound Action - *Emma's Choice - *Corporate Thugs Are Stalking Us - *Tired of B*tches - *Spies In Our Midst - *Killed By Big Pharma - *Brainwashed In Chat - *Can't Sleep... with Me - *The Kiss-Off - *Stay Strong - *Drawing in Bed - *Spicing Things Up - *Out of Control - *She's Ready - *What Have I Done? - *In the Bedroom - *Spanish Princess - *Mexican Mating Machine - *Hostage Crisis - *Stock Options - *Through My Eyes - *Predictable Nightmare (LG15 Report) - *Girl, Returned - *Kick His A$S!! - *All I Ever Wanted - *I'm On Fire - *Fries And A Shakedown - *A Stranger Calls - *Varsity Blues - *Morning Glory - *Corn Nuts - *Backseat Shocker - *Booby Trap? - *Stiff - *Girl Grown Up - *Backyard Bikini Patrol - *Tick Tick Boom - *Doing It Myself - *Goodbye... For Now - *No More Fear - *A Woman Scorned - *Hangman's Noose - *Boy Tied Up - *Getting Wet - *Bullet to the Head - *Secrets in the Closet - *Nasty Bite - *Words of Wisdom - *Playing With Fire - *I Have A Confession - *Breaking Up? - *Awkward Threesome - *A New Direction - *Eclipse of the Heart - *Chapter 1: A Call to Arms - *Chapter 2: Bad Decision? - *Chapter 3: Trust Fall - *Chapter 4: Growth Spurt - *Chapter 5: On the Road - *Chapter 6: Hacked and Tracked - *Chapter 7: Tricks and Treats - *Chapter 8: Foursome - *Chapter 9: New England Ho! - *Chapter 10: Splitting Up - *Chapter 11: We All Fall Down - *Chapter 12: Journey's End - }} In Living with Girls, Daniel, Jonas, and Sarah moved into a house that Jonas rented in Bree and Daniel's hometown. Jonas and Daniel each have their own rooms, while Sarah shares hers with whomever the other female occupants of the house are at the time, which have included Mallory, Emma, Sonia, Jennie, and Gina. A number of times TAAG has feared that the location of this house was compromised, however, they continued to reside there for almost a year. In the girls' room, the white comforter was purchased at Ikea (view item) and the black one was purchased at Bed, Bath, and Beyond. Daniel has a Batman pencil cup on his desk, a nod to his comic book interests. Image:0292-House-Front.jpg|The front door Image:0511-house.jpg|The living room Image:0298-Daniel kitchen.jpg|The kitchen Image:0309-kitchen table.jpg|The kitchen table Image:0436-SarahBed.jpg|Sarah's bed Image:0497-GirlBed.jpg|The second bed in the girls' bedroom. Has been occupied by Mallory, Emma, Gina, and Jennie Image:0433-Jennie sleepingbag.jpg|Jennie's sleeping bag Image:0436-Sarah makeup counter.jpg|The girls' makeup counter Image:0341-Daniel desk.jpg|Daniel's desk Image:0507-DanielBed.jpg|Daniel's bed Image:0435-Jonas bedroom.jpg|Jonas's bedroom Image:0292-House-Bathroom.jpg|The bathroom Image:0298-Daniel back of house.jpg|The back door Image:0292-Daniel-Juggling3.jpg|The backyard Image:0498-Sarah grill.jpg|The grill Image:0503-JonasInterrogatesCarl.JPG|The garage